Fallen Angel's Requiem
by A.I. Insomnia Angel v2.1
Summary: Well the gangs here and in Highschool but what's this who is the new student Inuis and what does he have to do with Nel? Well find out pairings NelxOC FaytxSophia AlbelxMaria ClifxMirage and others I guess


Hi this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy this. The Fallen Angel's Requiem.

Fayt-17 years old attends Kirsla high with his girlfriend Sophia who is his childhood friend.

Sophia-17 years old attends school with Fayt is smarter than everyone at cooking and symbology.

Inuis- ??? Years old mysteriously disappears during a battle is transported to origin unknown is Nel's first love.

Nel – 18 takes the same classes as Fayt and Sophia her two best friends, witnessed the last battle of Inuis when she was 10.

Albel – 18 last year at Kirsla High enjoys thinking of himself as higher than anyone in the world (probably because he owns a mansion make that two).

Cliff – 18 likes to get drunk but when he does he's like a super genius one of Fayt best friends.

Mirage – 17 hangs out with Cliff and is Cliff's partner in all their mischief at school.

Roger – 16 owns a band called the Menidox Killers attends all his classes with his girlfriend Peppita.

Peppita- 15 singer for Rogers band also part of a traveling circus.

Maria- 18 lead singer of Nel's band called the Crimzon Tears.

Luther-34 principal for Kirsla High likes to think he causes chaos.

Demetrio-20 biggest bully likes to take money from young kids.

Blair- 21 teaches at Kirsla High good friends with Inuis and Nel.

Tynave- 23 teaches chemistry at Kirsla High.

Farleen- 19 super genius and klutz became a teacher at the age of 18.

"Nooo, don't, you'll die!" a young girl with red hair said.

" Heh, it's nothing, I can handle myself, I can for your information handle my own problems naïve little girl," a man with a slightly slim body, which had black wings on the back and black hair with white highlights, but this girl wasn't going so easily leave the man she loved to do something so suicidal as this.

"Hmph, I don't care just as long as you're not hurt or worse killed because I would never forgive myself and that would be like dieing over and over again," the man said. The girl busted out crying for him to stay but the man just turned around and said, "You'll understand why later but now I must go."

The man charged the proclaimers and executioners head on. The man said Nel as he charged on. Nel looked for the man named Inuis but saw nothing but this light coming from where Inuis had last stood. Inuis seemed to have disappeared along with the battle.

---Five Years Later---

"Come on guys we'll be late" an energetic 18 year old Nel yelled to her friends Fayt and Sophia. Fayt as usual was not enjoying this because he was just being pulled farther and farther away from his video games. Maria and Albel were talking in homeroom when Nel, Fayt, and Sophia came in just as the bell rang. "See I told you guys to not stop at the café or we would definitely have been late" Nel quietly said to Fayt and Sophia.

'Yes, yes ok Nel we heard you the first time,' Fayt said exasperated because of Nel's constant saying of late. He looked around and noticed the teacher still wasn't here yet.

'Fayt, hello Enya to Fayt can you hear me,' Sophia sighed, waving her hand in front of Fayt trying to get his ever fading attention, again.

'Huh, oh, wha oh hi Sophia, hey where's the teacher?'

'Hello class!' Came the voice of a cheerful, yet hyper teacher. "Yep it's Blair alright" was the class's thoughts.

In walked a young blond-haired woman, who many of the boys goggled over (funny I thought only girls did that). But that wasn't what everyone was looking at no they were looking at the door where a strange teen of there age was standing waiting to be told to come on in. 'Oh well class we happen to have a new student with us today, all the way from the royal city to. I'd like you all to say hi to Inuis!'

'Hi' came the synched class's hello. "Weird" thought Inuis.

'Well silly don't just stand there, introduce your self already for the class and then we can move on, yay!' Blair said in her hyper, caffeine induced state.

'Okay, okay well hi people! I'm Inuis Hirukin, that's me, I moved here from Aquios, I live by my self and hope to get to know everyone better!' "Okay he is almost like Blair with his hyperness!!!" the class thought.

Later During the Day

Inuis is found humming to himself on his way to lunch. He had just turned the corner when he walked into our favorite red head, Nel.

'Oohmph will you lo- oh Inuis what are you doing here?' Nel tried to say the last part nicely.

'All I wanted was lunch why can't I have my lunch? Mommy told me I could, oh hi Nel!' Inuis replied with the same hyperness shown in class.

All Nel could do was think "I think his screw is loose again, very loose!" 'Uhm yes Inuis that's uhm nice well I best be going. See ya' Nel said trying to get away from this weird person.

Inuis went back to going the café humming yet again the doom song.

Next Day well at least they say it is

'Okay class! Today you will be partnered for a project, yay now I can enjoy my, uhm, well yes class I will partner you for your History projects, ooooohhh shiny!' Blair was yet again distracted by the almighty button.

In the end the final people to be put together were Nel and Inuis. Well atleast Inuis was the only one happy if you can count him smiling the whole time jumping up and down saying cookie happy, and Nel, Nel was feeling the beginning of doom with some chotic kinky things happening with potatoes.

---------O0------------oo--------( -) ----

Well how'd all of you like the first chappie I know it's not much but hey what can I say it's only the first chapter!

xDisclaimerx-I do not own anything of Star Ocean but I do own Inuis and other characters I make up! Oh and I own the cheesecake and cookies!

Next time A strange friendship begins, Inuis discovers the importance of potatoes and WHERE HAVE ALL THE COOKIES GONE TO!!!!!?!!


End file.
